Reunited
by AnonJenna
Summary: Alternate ending to the story of Tuck Everlasting... J/W romance... Please Read and Review! More chapters to come! Chapter Twelve is up ~
1. Chapter One

**"Reunited"**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to Tuck Everlasting ; the book or the movie, and I make no claims to do so. I am gaining no profit in posting this story, except for personal enjoyment.**

**Chapter 1**  
  
He had found it. He had found what he was looking for, but now he wished with every fiber of his being that he hadn't so he could still hold on to his fantasy. But the reality was that he had found it. The tombstone of his beloved. His one and only true love. He knew now without a doubt that he'd never get to see her sweet face again. He knew now that he'd be going through the world all alone, forever. There'd never be another Winnie and he knew he'd have to go till the end of time without her. As all of this began to sink in Jesse Tuck began to weep as he walked and slowly knelt down in front of the tombstone. The inscription read: 

**Here lies the beloved Winnifred Foster 1899-1930. **

'So', he thought , 'she had departed this world just sixteen years after I left her. Here. Alone. I was a damn fool to leave her.'   
  


He began reminiscing about all the time he had spent with her. It wasn't enough time. He wanted more time. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him, and he became alert. Silence. Then he began hearing light footsteps approach him. Three steps. He slowly began to stand up. But stopped dead in his tracks once he heard _it_. Heard the melody he had known from so long ago, the melody of his mother's music box. Someone was whistling it. His blood ran cold. Then he heard more steps. The person was coming closer. The person stopped a foot away from him. Jesse stood all the way up at attention. Then from the person came the sweet voice of young girl. She said, "Yes." 

Jesse stood there frozen. He knew that voice. "Yes, what?" Jesse answered as he let hot tears silently run down his cheeks. The girl answered, matter-of-factly, yet lovingly: 

"You once asked me to spend forever with you, but I never answered you. Now I am. Yes, I want to spend for ever with you Jesse Tuck. I love you." Jesse turned around, and their she was, his beloved Winnie. She hadn't changed a bit. Fearing it was a dream he opened and closed his eyes tightly. But the last time he did so, and he opened them she was still there, smiling. They immediately ran into each other's arms and embraced. For it had been so long since they were able to do so. "I love you so much, I love you so much", was what he kept saying in between kissing her repeatedly.   
  


Once they stopped Jesse took a step back, for he still could not believe that his dear Winnie was standing right in front him. Winnie saw the bewilderment on her love's face and decided to lighten things up a bit. "You know, it took me over a lifetime to learn how to whistle that song." Jesse laughed but somehow his laugh turned into a kind of sob. The lover's eyes danced and both gave a weak, shy smile towards one another. Then Jesse said sadly, "I thought...How?" 

"Shh", is how Winnie answered him followed by a sweet loving kiss. With each one's hands tightly clasped in the other's, for they thought the other might disappear, Winnie led them over to a nearby gazebo.   
  


They sat down together, and stared elatedly into each other's eyes. It had been a long time since the had stared at on another, a long time, but not as long as it had taken for the two to be reunited.

He was happy, and relieved to see her again, but at the same time he was also sad and guilty about having her give up her life for him. Yet through it all he had a nagging anger inside him, an anger for the situation they were in. the situation that damned spring had put them in. 

For Jesse, he and his family considered it a wicked curse what had been done to them. 

But he had ached and pined for her nonetheless. 

Just to make sure that she was really, truly there he softly stroked Winnie's cheek, and soft brown hair. She was real, but he still couldn't understand, and that's when Winnie began her tale. 

******************************************************************  

TBC Soon! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Reunited – Chapter Two

"After you left, Jesse, I was completely heartbroken. You had left me, and my grandmother had just died. It was a hard time. I loved you all so much. I often went back to the spring. Pondering the choice of whether or not to drink from the spring of immortality. Most of the time I went back home still a mortal. I told myself I would drink from the spring no later then my 17th birthday or I wouldn't drink at all because I only wanted to live forever, if I could live together with you. It was a hard decision.  
  


"After I'd come back home, from being with you - my dear Tucks - everything was different. I was different, and so was everyone who was a part of my life. A week after my return home my parents threw me a nice, quiet birthday party, just us. See after I'd came back saying I had gone with you all of my own free will they were hurt. From then on they never treated me the same. They treated me fragile like, and listened to me when I spoke, and didn't force me to do things I didn't want to do. They didn't want me to run away again. Right after my birthday we traveled the world. We went to London, and Paris and mingled with the others of high society. I never went in the Eiffel Tower, not without you, I couldn't bare climbing all 625 steps without you. I still believed we do it together, maybe we still can? My parents let me have way, even though they didn't understand it.   
  


"I loved you Jesse, I knew I could never love another like you, I knew you were irreplaceable and every other suitor would always just be second best. I loved my family too, and I knew leaving them would hurt them so much, but I needed you to live. So I decided that I would drink from the spring. I would, and I would be 15 for the rest of my life. I thought long and hard on my decision, even though I made it within a year, I did. I thought about you and what you said, thought about what Tuck had told me, thought about me, my parents, and the word FOREVER.  
  


"The day before I drank I was feeling a little nervous, I guess you could say I had cold feet. So I decided to go to my mother for advice. I wouldn't be receiving a completely true answer, since I would not be telling her the complete truth, but a question that would give me an answer that would greatly affect my decision either way. She was in the kitchen arranging a bouquet of flowers, and I came in and sat down at the table. I paused for awhile, staring down at my hands that I had folded so tightly. I wasn't sure were to begin. Somehow I figured it out, I began asking her questions about her and my father, about how they met, and their courtship. She was a little taken aback, but she probably just figured I was worrying over suitors. So she answered my questions, and then I asked her if she loved father. At first she got angry at me for asking her such a personal question. There was a long silence, but then she answered me with as simple "yes". I was so touched about her being so forthcoming I asked her what she do if she had the choice to spend forever with him. Again there was a long silence. Then she answered, "Of course Winnifred, that's what I plan on doing. I love your father with all my heart. I'd do anything for him." With that I knew what my decision, to drink from the spring was a right one. I whispered "I love you", and excused myself. Right before I left the room I turned around and looked back in on her. She was smiling. I never forgot that smile.  
  


"So I went upstairs, packed some clothes, packed some money, and wrote a farewell letter. I told them how much I loved them, about how much I wanted to go, how I'd be alright, and how they didn't have to worry or search for me. I told them that I would write them constantly, and that I was going to see the world. My post script was sort of like a little side note to my mother it read: please don't worry. I'll be okay, I've found someone to spend forever with.  
  


"Afterwards I went down stairs and shared what would be my last dinner with them as their daughter. I was sad about leaving, but wanted them to remember me happy so I put on a big smile and the evening turned out to be most pleasant. After dinner we all sat in the parlor together and laughed. When they said it was time for me to retire, I hugged and kissed them both good night, told them I loved them, and told them thanks for being my parents. They both smiled pleasantly and lovingly at me. Then I went upstairs, and waited. Waited for the clock to chime 12, and waited for my childhood days to disappear."

******************************************* 

Well?! Tell me what you think! Chapter Three coming soon!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**  
  
  
"Once I left I wasn't sure where to go. I ended up deciding to go to the big city of New York. I had heard that it was so big, and that there was so many people there that you couldn't tell one face from another, so I thought that was the best place for me. I sight seed, and took some classes at the university, and pretty soon 20 years had passed from the time I left Tree Gap and I knew it was time to return. Of course I didn't come back as Winnie Foster, but as Martha DuPree. The child of Winnie's and her husband William. I had been writing to my parents over the years, and I had written about a marriage, and baby girl being born. It hurt too much to think of never seeing my family again, so that's why I had made up this elaborate story, to give me an excuse to come back.  
  


"I returned and informed them of my "mother's" death, my father having died some years earlier. They treated me exactly the same, except maybe a little more fragile than before. I reassured them that my mother had gone peacefully, and had led a good life. I stayed with them for 3 years. Within those three years I got to know my parents again, and it was just like old times. My parents had gotten quite old by then and then one day my mother died, of old age. A few months later my father also passed away, he was even older then my mother, so the doctors concluded he too died of old age, but I know he really died of a broken heart.  
  


"They had left the estate to me, their granddaughter. A month after my father's passing I told the housemaid, Anne, that I would be leaving for Europe, in hopes of finding a husband. I told her to take care of the estate, and in return she could live there freely, just as long as she didn't change anything, I wanted to preserve it. Anne and I had grown up together. She was not that much older then me when she had come to work here. She was my friend. I watched her age and die, as well as her daughter who at her mother's death had taken her place. Anne's great-granddaughter now works for me. I've seen my home change so much because every 20 years, I came back as the daughter of Winnie's daughter, and what not. I am now 15 year old Winnie Mae Foster Stone, named after my great-great-grandmother, and each time I ended up with custody of this estate, and our spring. See I never truly left Tree Gap, I always came back someway. I also never gave up on you. I knew you'd one day come back for me Jesse Tuck.  
  


"Do you think we can climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower now? 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4 **  
  
Jesse had sat there for hours, hands clasped tightly in his love's, listening intently. Her words had been so powerful, Jesse knew she had been through a lot. Winnie had watched the ones she loved grow old and die, and Jesse knew just how hard that was on a person. Jesse was both sad and happy for Winnie all at once, and both sad and happy for himself right now as well. He knew Winnie would had to have given up a lot to be with him, maybe too much, and that's why for 88 years he had wondered only of his beloved. He had wondered constantly if she was dead or alive. She also wondered about how she felt towards him, would she still love him or hate him? However since the moment he had laid eyes on her, and heard her story, he was reassured. Reassured because he knew she still loved him, and knew that she had never stopped. Jesse had been amused with her story. Though it had been tragic, Winnie had told it in a good-naturedly way. After she had finished her last sentence there had been a long pause, then Jesse answered with the only thing he could think of to answer with: 

"Wow. Oh Winnie!" He exclaimed smiling. "Our trip to the Eiffel Tower will be number one on our list! We'll leave right after we meet, and visit with the others." 

"The others?" questioned Winnie excitedly. 

"Yes, they all should be arriving tomorrow." Jesse looked down at his hands and became quite bashful when he began to continue, "Yes, tomorrow. Actually, that's when we were all supposed to meet but I… I just couldn't wait. I just couldn't wait to see what you'd chosen, and it had been so long, if it was something bad I would have preferred being alone." 

"Hmm." Winnie sighed with laughter then said jokingly and lovingly, with a big grin across her face "I can't believe you ride a motorcycle."  
  


Winnie and Jesse reminisced through the woods, then walked back up to the house to begin preparing for the arrival of Miles, Mae, and Angus. 

****************************************************  

New chapters coming soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5 **  
  
"Winnie," cried Miles as he lifted her up by the waist and spun her around, "It's good to see you again, it's been along time." 

"Yes, it has." answered Winnie as he placed her back on the floor. Mae came up next to her and wrapped her up in a big bear hug, "Oh Winnie I've missed you so." 

 "I missed you to." said Winnie returning the hug and smiling at her dear Mae. Then it was Tuck's turn to greet Winnie, but Winnie did not have the courage to look him in the eyes, for she felt she'd disappointed him. 

Tuck said, "I'd like to have a moment alone girl." Wow, Winnie thought, flashback, and she gave a little smile to herself. She had really missed them all so much. Jesse protested, "But Tuck we just-" Tuck cut him off. "I'd like a moment alone with Winnie," he said sternly. 

"That's not fair," said Jesse, for he knew not how his father would react to Winnie having drunk from the spring. He had always known that he was against it. He didn't want him to say something that would make Winnie regret her decision, for he wanted her only to be happy.   
  


Before any more words could be passed , Mae dragged Jesse into to the kitchen followed by Miles.   
  


"So you drank from the spring. You look exactly the same." Winnie could only look down at her feet, as she heard Tuck speak in such a way. She couldn't describe it really. He talked with years of regret, sadness, disappointment, and anger all in his voice. It made Winnie shudder and start to cry silently. "Yes," she answered, "but please don't be angry with me-" 

"I'm not angry with you, child" Tuck interrupted. 

"Fine," Winnie cut in, "then don't be disappointed." Tuck said nothing. "Please forgive me," cried Winnie, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I understood the consequences of my decision. I did think long and hard about it. I thought about what you said, and I understood not being part of the circle of life, would be a saddening thing, but I also thought about you all, and never seeing you again. I loved you all so much, you were my family. You didn't want me living forever, but without all of you, I couldn't have lived at all." Tuck sat there listening intently, his face scrunched up in concern. After a moment of silence he asked, "What about your parents?" 

"They were fine with it." 

"Oh," answered Tuck, "They were fine about losing their only daughter?" 

 "Well…no. Not exactly. I… I left and wrote them a lot. Told them I had gotten married and had a daughter. When that daughter – me - was about 15 she came back and watched her grandparents die. She spent a few years with them, and put their minds at ease. I came back every so often as a decedent of Winnie's to make sure the estate was all in order, and to wait for Jesse."   
  


"Please. Don't be angry with me. I just loved you all so much," as she said these last words Winnie looked up and met Tuck's gaze. 

"I'm not angry with you Winnie." A long, quiet pause ensued. "I'm very happy to see you child, I just hope you don't one day start to regret your decision and start to hate us Tucks."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6 **  
  


Mae had prepared a wonderful dinner for the 5 of them. Winnie thought that this was her heaven, all of them reunited. It was just like the first night they had spent together. Winnie smiled as she remembered all the old times they had had together, and thought of all the good times they had in front of them. She still couldn't really believe this all was really happening. It had been a dream of hers for so long to be reunited with Miles, Mae, Tuck, and Jesse, she just couldn't get over the fact the her dream had finally come true!   
  


"So, do you two have any plans yet," Mae asked looking towards Winnie and Jesse. 

"Yes," Jesse answered. "We plan to go to Paris, and see the Eiffel Tower," Jesse continued, while giving Winnie a wink. 

"That's sounds like a mighty fine plan, I just hope you guys don't leave to soon, I'd still like to visit!" 

"Oh Ma, we won't be leaving for a while," answered Jesse playfully. 

"Miles, what do you plan on doing after our visit?" questioned Mae. 

"I plan on enlisting," answered Miles simply. 

"Oh Miles, do you think you really should?" asked Jesse. Concerned. 

"Why, afraid I'd die?" answered Miles sarcastically. 

After a short silence Jesse continued. "No, I know you won't die, Miles. It just seems like you're torturing yourself each time you enlist and get to see all the other brave men fall, and not you." 

Silence. 

"I just don't want you to... maybe kill what you have left on the inside."   
  


"Your brother made a good point," stated Tuck. 

"Listen. It is torture a little, but I like it. I like fighting for this country, even though it's damned me. Enlistment is really the only thing I can do that allows me to interact with other people where I don't have to worry about slipping up on a lie because there, the only thing that matters is the matter at hand. The fight." 

"Well then," Tuck continued, "It sounds like enlisting is the right thing for you to do."  
  


Wishing to change the subject, Winnie decided to jump into the conversation. "Mae, Tuck, what do you two plan on doing?" 

"Well," said a flushing Mae, "Tuck and I plan on going to Hawaii." At that Mae looked up at her husband with all the love in the world, and Tuck returned the gaze. 

Winnie thought this night was perfect, and didn't much mind if it lasted forever. 

*************************** 

TBC Soon! Please Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**  
  
  
Winnie and Jesse were in the forest, laying on a grassy moss, staring up at the clouds. They were standing with their bodies facing opposite directions, with their heads together. They had been playing that game were you try to find a picture, or object from a cloud. They had been fighting about it. Winnie thought one cloud looked like a dog, Jesse thought it looked like a car. Now they were just sitting near one another, content and happy about being in each other's presence.   
  


Jesse sat up and leaned over, propping himself on his elbow, facing Winnie. "Winnie," he asked enthusiastically, "What do you want to do after we travel the world, go to Paris? I want to know because whatever you want, is what you'll get!" Winnie turned to face him and smiled at her love. 

"I just want to be with you," she answered simply. 

Jesse gave a big grin. "You will be Winnie, I promise. Forever and ever." 

"Good." Winnie laughed, and Jesse's heart melted. He had forgotten just how much he had missed that laugh. 

"Well, as long as I have you and Paris I'm completely happy…Except...oh never mind it's foolish." 

"No. What? Winnie, tell me." 

"Well I always thought school would be nice. Even when I was younger, my parents thought I was too good for Tree Gap Elementary, and had me privately tutored. Even then they only had me taught things they thought a lady, should know. I've always  had a thirst for knowledge. Also, being able to interact with other kids would be nice." 

Winnie gave a little laugh, "My parents never let me play with other children either, for reasons like 'it isn't ladylike' or 'it isn't proper'. I remember one time I had gone to town with my mother on an errand and the local kids were playing a game of baseball. They started poking fun at saying I thought myself better then them. Well I got out of that carriage and showed them. I hit a homerun! Then I got severely scolded by my mother, but it was worth it." 

"It sounds like great idea. I was never really got to go to school or make friends either. Maybe not for the same reasons, but it had the same affects just the same. You had a great idea. Now we can both experience that together. It'll be fantastic! Well school it is for you Winnie Foster! I think what they have for kids our age is a thing called 'High School'. I'll find out about it, and we'll go. The both of us." 

"Wonderful! Oh thank you Jesse!" 

Jesse looked at her with all the love in the world, then leaned in and gave her a most pure, yet divine kiss.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**  
  
Winnie walked into the kitchen where Mae was backing a loaf of fresh bread. Winnie came in quietly, and just watched her contentedly. Mae looked up, startled, then gave a big warm smile. 

"Yes Winnie dear, I don't care what those young folk say about those darn supermarkets. There's just nothing like a nice, freshly-baked loaf of bread." 

Winnie smiled at her dear, sweet Mae. "It looks wonderful." 

"Why thank you dear," Mae said as she plopped it into the oven. "It should be done shortly." 

"Yes," Winnie agreed.   
  


Mae brushed her floured hands on her apron, and gave Winnie a big hug. "Oh I've missed you Winnie," she said as she squeezed even more tightly. 

"I've missed you to Mae," said Winnie earnestly. Mae let her grip go and stood back from Winnie surveying her up and down. Winnie smiled. Then Mae became serious. 

"I'm glad you didn't go the other way," she said sadly. " I know it's selfish of me, but if you hadn't drank that it would have killed Jesse. I had already seen what Miles went through, and it killed my insides a little to see it. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to help my son.  
  


"Jesse is older then his years allow, but 17. He never fully matured. He lives in the moment, and tries to be optimistic and carefree, and it's easy for him because he's 17. But I know, as a mother always does that he does fully understand the situation, and the huge decision you had to make. I also know that he wishes he could die. Wishes that he was dead, but Jesse never liked creating problems, always liked to go with the flow. When you came along I could see that,for once, in a long time he was actually truly happy to be alive. I could tell that he really loved you with all his heart. I knew that if he had come back for you, and you were truly gone that it would have killed the inside of him. He would have stopped pretending. Stopped trying look on the brighter things, rather then the darker. He would have given up all hope. He just wouldn't have cared. He also would have tortured himself. Would have tried to kill himself, over and over, and each time would walk away unharmed, more gloomy then ever. You saved him Winnie. Saved him from an eternity of despair and hate, and he doesn't have to pretend anymore. Doesn't have to pretend any that he's happy because now, with you, he truly is."

************************************************ 

TBC Soon! Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9 **  
  
"Hi Miles," said Winnie cheerily. 

"Oh, hi Winnie. What are you up to?" 

"Nothing really, I just came out here to talk to you. I know we haven't been able to talk much, since we've been reunited, and I just thought it'd be a nice time for a visit." 

Miles looked up from what he was doing and smiled. 

"I never thought I'd see you washing a car like that." Winnie continued. "It's just so strange how everything's changed. Whoever even thought there be such a car like that ever!" 

"Yes…" Miles agreed.   
  


"What ever happened to your horse," asked Winnie curiously. 

"Ha, that ole horse is living large at a nice old stable up in the country. It has been for quite sometime now, ever since these cars took off. It's happy though I think. I always change his stable every five years. I don't want anyone getting suspicious. He is content, I think. I visit him sometimes too, when I can." 

"Maybe I can visit him one day." 

"Sure, just pick your decade," he said sarcastically. Winnie was a little hurt. Miles saw this and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Winnie, I'm afraid I just won't be the best of company for awhile…It would be our anniversary tomorrow." 

Winnie knew who he meant instantly, his wife. Winnie became so sad for him, and her eyes filled with tears, but she would not dare blink. She didn't want Mile to see the sorrow and pity she had for him right then, for Miles was a proud man who would not appreciate such pity. "I'm sure everything will be alright Miles. It's been nice talking to you, I'll let you get back to your car," Winnie said as cheerfully as possible. 

Miles nodded, not facing her, with his tear filled eyes facing his car. 

***********************************


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
'How horrible it must be for Miles,' thought Winnie gloomily. 'I'm so glad I have Jesse,' and as soon as she said this she felt guilty. Then she tried reasoning with herself, 'don't fret Winnie, everyone knows Jesse was my reason for being in the situation I am-by choice of course. Oh! It's not my fault. Poor Miles, my Tucks, they never had a choice, they just drank the water unsuspectingly , and they all surpassed everything they knew to death. I suppose it must have been hardest for Miles. He was forced to survive two children and a bride. The spring's still there.Maybe... No, even if he did find someone else, I suppose it wouldn't be the same."   
  
Just as Winnie was pondering all of this Jesse ran up to her and wrapped her up in a great big bear hug.  
  
"Oh Jesse," whispered Winnie. Jesse took and step back and surveyed her. Immediately he noticed the sorrow on her face and questioned what was wrong. "Winnie?"   
  
"I just got back from visiting Miles." "At this Jesse realized what the problem must be and remembered the look on Winnie's face the night when she had first learned of Miles' plight. She looked so sad that night, and looks exactly the same now. He felt so sorry for her. He didn't want her feeling this way.   
  
"It's my fault," he said, "I should have told you how he gets around this time of year."  
  
"I feel so bad for him Jesse," Winnie said blandly, "I wish there was something I could do for him, ya know?"   
  
"Ya, I know. I've been trying for centuries to cheer him up, and he can be happy at times, it's just...he can't forget. People say that only time can heal a broken heart, but we know from experience that that's not always the truth."   
  
Winnie nodded in agreement to what he was saying.   
  
"Ya know Winnie, the reason I waited so long to come back after you, wasn't just to make sure it was safe, that was part of it but.The real reason I waited so long was because I had already been preparing myself for the worst. For if you hadn't...I thought maybe if you didn't...that you hadn't drank form the spring. I just-" Jesse said this on the verge of sobbing.   
  
"Shh," soothed Winnie. She had been looking at her feet, and shaking her head from side to side, as if saying no. Then she slowly brought her gaze up, and looked straight into Jesse's eyes, with tears stinging her own and said with a sob, "I could never have not chose you Jesse Tuck."  
  
Then each brushed the others cheek gently with their hand. Then they kissed. A pure, sweet everlasting kiss, each consoling the other. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
It was an early Sunday morning and Winnie was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the one she loved most, Jesse. In her dream Winnie's love for Jesse had broken the spell that the spring had cast over all of them. She saw them all living good mortal lives. She saw her and Jesse, completing high school, completing college, getting married and having children, then grandchildren and then dying one summer evening when the were both old and gray, in each other's arms. 

Just then she was woken up by Jesse, plopping himself down on her bed, and giving her a tight big hug. He dropped some pamphlets on her bed in front of her face, of Paris and various states throughout the country. 

"Choose," he said with a smile.  
  


Winnie stretched groggily looking up in her love's face, then registering the matter at hand: pamphlets. She turned over, and propped herself up on her elbow and started skimming the pamphlets. 

"What are all theses for?" she asked yawning. 

"Well I got you one on Paris, our next stop, then the rest are all ones with potent ional high schools." he answered. 

"Really?" said Winnie excitedly. 

"Yup", said the grinning Jesse. 

"Oh Jesse," said Winnie delightedly as she sprang up on both knees and through her arms around Jesse. 

"Hmmm, are those flap jacks I smell?" asked Winnie hungrily. 

"Yes they are." 

"Yum." 

"Well… what state shall it be for high school?" 

"New Jersey seems nice." 

"Then New Jersey it is Winnie my dear." 

Winnie smiled. 

"Now Winnie Foster, hurry up and get dressed, and come down stairs for breakfast. I'm gunna go tell everyone downstairs about our plans!" 

"Okay," smiled Winnie. 

 "Okay," replied Jesse.   
  


Winnie fell back on her bed thinking about all that had just happened, and how sweet her Jesse was. Suddenly she remembered about her dream. Had she really dreamt that? Winnie had always been one to analyze her dreams. She always thought they held some unseen truth. Now she pondered, what was this dream really telling her? Winnie had never wanted to think about it. She had never allowed herself to think what ifs because she knew they'd just drive her mad. She and Jesse, and the rest of the Tucks could never again become mortal. Now she was forced to realize that deep down this is what she wished for all of them. Her dream, what she had thought so wonderful was turning into a nightmare.   
  


Winnie quickly pushed these depressing thoughts far form her mind, and thought of all the good things that had already happened to her this morning. She got dressed, and went downstairs to join her Tucks for breakfast. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
It had been 3 days since Winnie's dream, but as hard as she tried she couldn't get it out of her head. It was driving her mad. Each night Winnie dreamed more or less the same thing, each night her dreams becoming crueler. Her dreams were taunting her. Winnie knew it was beginning to show, but she didn't want her Tucks to know what she was feeling, what she was going through. For even if they could have understood, she didn't want them feeling guilty for her having drank from the spring. The nightmares were slowly killing her, and Winnie didn't want to be dead when she must still live. 

 Winnie couldn't hide the fact that her Tucks were noticing a change in her behavior, her moods. She guessed they saw her with this troubled expression on her face, and they all asked her what was wrong. At this Winnie turn to face them with a smile on her face and say nothing, "I was just thinking. Everything's fine." Then they would smile back and say okay. Oh, but Winnie wasn't fine, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this charade up. 


End file.
